sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rallas Silverwind
Full Name: Rallas Seldras Silverwind Age: 77 in Elven Years Occupation: Member of the Farstriders, Hunter of the Shattered Sun Offensive, Ally to the Sunreavers and Scryers Languages: Speaks Thalassian and Orcish, Knows some Common and Dwarven Physical Description Throughout his life Rallas had always stood tall and proud despite all that has occured to his people in the recent years. His long golden blonde hair flows down to his shoulders. Rallas' muscular build is attributed to his countless years of exploring the Eastern Kingdoms and training with the Farstriders. At all times except during parties or other large gatherings Rallas can be seen wearing his well kept mail armor. Making sure it shines brightly and is in perfect condition for battle. Always at his side is his loveable cat Ace. The two are inseperable having been together for so long. Recently, however, Rallas has been looking not well, His normally well kept hair has been ignored and his natural wellbeing denied. It is as though something is causing the decline in Rallas' mental and physical health. What that something is however is not known even to Rallas. Even Ace has been effected by the differences. Ace has been more fatigued and less of a loveable cat. His fur also has been not neat as though it hasn't been taken care of. Personality Rallas has up until recently been a cheery and merry fellow. Always willing to wave as fellow members of the Horde walk by as they go on their way through Silvermoon City. His motto is "Why do a good deed tomorrow when you can do it today?" Rallas deeply cares about his siblings and would do anything to protect them. Rallas has his faults as well. He is very stubborn and headstrong. These qualities have lead to difficulties when disscussions of the War between the Horde and Alliance occur. Rallas believes that the Alliance had not right to declare war but the Horde should not aggrivate the situation but be the better man and solve things peacefully. Rallas does however have a distinct hatred of Humans. He blames humans for many of the problems that occur in the present day world from the Sunwell to Varian's declaration of war. Few humans are tolerated by Rallas. Recently however his personality has changed. He seems more paranoid and claims to hear a voice in his head. History The Silverwind Legacy Rallas is the second son of Lord Seldras Silverwind and Lady Alesia Silverwind. The Silverwinds were a noble family from the Isle of Quel'Danas. In their prime they held much political power even having one seat on the Convocation of Silvermoon. the Silverwind line goes all the way back to it's founder Lord Seradan Silverwind. He founded the family after spliting with Dath'Remar from Queen Azshara's Highborne. Rallas' family was known for their daughters always becoming Magistrixs of either Silvermoon or Dalaran. While their son's continued the family legacy of becoming Hunter. The Call to Adventure! At the age of 10, Rallas enrolled in the Farstrider Academy in Silvermoon City. While there his father paid for him to be taught privately by a mentor this mentor's name was Lord Jaknor Sunblade. Jaknor was known to be a skilled Hunter and also an adventurer. After one month of training Rallas in the Academy, Jaknor decided to take Rallas and have him explore the Eastern Kingdoms with him hoping to teach him to be a better Hunter. Rallas knew he would be gone for a long time and knew that he needed a companion to come along with him as he traveled the known world with Jaknor. One day while looking for a companion to bring along Rallas found an injured Lynx. This lynx had gotten stuck in an old trap left behind by someone. Rallas freed the poor lynx and in the process befriended the fellow. Rallas decided to name him Ace. Ace would later on become his closest friend never leaving Rallas' side. It was two days after that Rallas finally began his adventure with Jaknor. His elder sister Asina had left at the same time for Dalaran to train at becoming a mage. The two would not see each other for 20 years. Exploring the Eastern Kingdoms too be continued.... Dalaran, City of Magic The Fall of the Quel'Thalas and the Destruction of the Sunwell Present Life Allegiance with the Horde The Burning Crusade Sunwell's Rebirth Lich King's Attack The Journey North The War Rallas' Curse Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter